Erin Dixon
Erin's Info cell: 231-620-0941 Major: CSD, with a minor in English and a teacher certification Class: Senior e-mail: dixoner3@msu.edu Project Manager for Hearing Impaired Consonants Grants Allocated and Hours 1. CAS funding: 9 hrs per wk. 2. Volunteer Time: 1 hr. per week Current Assignments # #Complete HA disagreement classifications Due: 9-26 Recently Completed Assignments #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4489 6m MB/MIB #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4276 12m MB/MIB #Variant classification re-check assignment (spreadsheet emailed) - high priority #References assignment - find on volunteer time, aim for end of March. Email a list specifying those you could and couldn't find. #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4605 3m MB&MIB #Giving out phonetic variant classifications for UURAF presentation #UURAF poster design #NIH2 RaP inter-rater re-check #NIH2 RaP labeling of 1065 and 1050 10. RaP labeling for 4617 pre MB&MIB 11. Recheck HI CI phonetic variant where you were the minority 12. Matches update for Laura- Hearing Impaired HA and CI 13. Semester Reflection- Lab Write-Up 14. RaP labeling for ID2 NH 3500 3m MB & MIB 15. RaP labeling for ID1 CI-14 6m: MET&MIT RaP labeling CI ID1 3m MET/MIT completion tier addition on NIH2 inter-rater reliability file Checking VC Textgrids for more W-F contexts: ID2 NH 4668 3m/9m MISP & MET, NH 4478 3m/6m MISP & MET, NH 4446 3m/6m MISP & MET, NH 3408 3m/6m MISP & MET. Deadline: June 14 #'NIH2 Phase2 1065 and 1050 KID files - check disfluencies and add Completion tier - '''Due date: Friday, June 17' #'''Updating VC Textgrids & finding W-F contexts: ID1 NH 941 3m & 6m (3rd) MET/MIT, ID1 NH 2617 3m & 6m MET/MIT, and ID1 NH 623 6m (3rd) MET/MIT '''Deadline: June 22' 'Variant Classification for NH 3139, 3111, and 4810 '''Due: July 6 NIH2 Interrater Phase 1 and Phase 2 (due June 5th and 10th, respectively RaP labeling for ID1 CI-14 3m: MET&MIT RaP label ID2 NH 4778 6m MB/MIB Due: Aug. 8 RaP label ID2 NH 4778 9m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 15 *RaP label ID2 NH 4797 3m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 20 *#''Check VC Textgrids for more W-F consonants: ID2 NH 4779 3m MET/MISP & 6m MET/MISP Due: July 12'' *#''E-mail Amanda about HA consonants. '' *#*''Variant classifications for ID1 NH 941, ID1 NH 2617, ID1 NH 1106, ID2 NH 4604, & ID2 NH 4489 'Due: July 25 *#*ID2 NH 4668 3m/9m, NH 4478 3m/6m, NH 4446 3m/6m, NH 4571 3m/9m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Wed, August 31 *#*RaP labeling for ID2 NH 47800 3m MB&MIB Due: Aug. 31 *#*RaP label ID2 NH 4810 6m MB&MIB '''Due: Sept. *#*Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3715 6m MB&MIB and 3898 6m MB&MIB Due: 9-21-11 7 *#*References assignment Deadline: June 14 ID2 NH 4005 3m MET/MISP & NH 4778, 4625, 4062 3m/6m MET/MISP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 12 *Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3585 pre MB&MIB''' Due: Sept. 14''' *ID2 NH 4778 3m/6m/9m MB/MIB/MICP variant classification Deadline: Sept. 16 *Pitch correction for ID2 NH 3912 12m MB&MIB and 3939 12m MB&MIB Due: Sept. 15 Skill Sets *Formant Analysis *RaP Labeling -NIH and NIH2 *Phonetic Variant Classification *Reference Finding *VC TextGrid Creation *RaP TextGrid creation *Running Experiments *Pitch Correction *Consensus TextGrid creation